


Halo

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Song fic, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part seventeen of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Thoughts of Cat Grant about her relationship with Kara. She might be in love, even if she doesn't want to say it yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this one is a bit special. It's focused on Cat and follows the lyrics of Halo by Beyonce. I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

_Remember those walls I built?_  
_Well, baby they're tumbling down_  
_And they didn't even put up a fight_  
_They didn't even make a sound_

Cat was looking at her glass. The amber liquid of her scotch mocking her, reminding her how stupid and foolish she was. She had loved before, she had loved a lot. Believe it or not, but Cat Grant had a very fragile heart –probably still has-. She fell in love very easily, trusted too much. She was taking life as the young girl she was, believing that a Charming Prince existed, was going to take her away, love her for the rest of her life. But she had soon learnt that it was all lies. Love was something to be protected from. She had thrown herself in her career, letting no place for a love life, not even with her ex-husband. She had suffer so much because of it, people had called her stupid and weak because of it. She couldn’t let that happen, never again.  
But that was before Kara Danvers entered her life. Before the girl made her trust her. Made her let her guard down… And she didn’t even try to fight it. She just let it happen. Because what was the point?

_I found a way to let you in_  
_But, I never really had a doubt_  
_Standing in the light of your halo_  
_I got my angel now_

The girl had come, smiling. Being herself. And slowly but surely, she had made her way inside Cat’s heart. She was so pure and innocent, only wanting the best for the ones around her. So Cat didn’t really tried to keep her out of her heart. Maybe a little, at first. Just to say that she wasn’t easily domesticated. But she knew, deep inside herself, that Kara would succeed in breaking her walls. On their first meeting, when she had said she wasn’t special. Cat knew that she was. She was shining with brightness and kindness…  
As the years went by, Cat recognized Kara as important for her. In her life. Kara was a gift, something she wasn’t expected…

_It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_It's the risk that I'm taking_  
_I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

Having such a light in your life made her aware, made her look at her world from a different angle. She had high hope for the world, for people’s world. But her own world? It was such a hopeless land… Except for Carter, it was all dark and loneliness. She had nothing. Nothing but a son and an empire. And it was enough, it had to be. It was. Until Kara. She started craving for more, she needed to understand how she could be so… Sunny.  
She started breaking her rules, being a hundred percent professional with her was impossible. She needed to get closer to this light, even if she had to burn herself on it, she wanted to reach it. It was worth the risk.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_

Kara was such an important part of her life, she could feel her everywhere. Not only in her office, or in the CatCo building, but in the city. In each street, road, building. Even in her own house. Kara’s light was everywhere. Of course, it was Supergirl’s light. But weren’t they the same? Of course they were. Cat could look at the city from her balcony, remembering how she had almost died when Kara had thrown her off her own building. But she could also remember the conversation they had had after all of it was over. To Kara, everyone was a light. This city was her strength. To Cat, she was her light, the one that not only saved the day but so much more.  
She had saved her, physically, true. From livewire and Siobhan. But she saved her soul too in a way. She had reminded her how it was to live with this fire inside you. She had waken her up. 

_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby, I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_

Cat knew she could not live without her. Not anymore. And she also knew that it was ridiculous to be addicted to someone so strongly. To know that you’ll die without them. But Cat was in love with Kara Danvers, and she needed this love to get up on the morning, to keep her fire lit up. And somehow, she knew it was reciprocated. A silent agreement between the two parts of the equation for not talking about it. Never.  
She hoped that it would never change. That Kara would never change. And she know that it was impossible, because someone who had lost so much and still be that bright? What could make her change? She was pure at heart.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
_Burning through my darkest night_  
_You're the only one that I want_  
_Think I'm addicted to your light_

The brightness of Kara Danvers slapped you in the face like the cold wind in winter. You could expect it, but you are never prepared for it. It’s easy to guess when you see her colourful clothes and her goofy smiles that she will be a bouncing ball of happiness. But how can you prepare yourself to be stricken by it? You can’t. Especially when you are Cat Grant. Kara’s soul and heart are pure, kind and innocent despite what she has known in her life. All the opposite of Cat’s. She has seen so many things, much less than what Kara has been through, but enough to make her once bright smile darkened to become a permanent bitter snapping. The only hope was Kara. Her brightness and refusal to give up after the way Cat treated her… It made her realize that maybe, she could be saved. Because there wasn’t a room in the world that couldn’t be light up by a flame like Kara’s.  
And this is what made her addictive, she could be like Cat, she could be as bitter as her, she could be pessimistic, refusing to love. But she had decided that she wouldn’t let the bad things of her life change her. Only her. And Cat couldn’t imagine what the new world she had built since Kara was here would be without her.

_I swore I'd never fall again_  
_But this don't even feel like falling_  
_Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again_

Cat had promised herself after her ex-husband that she wouldn’t go down that path again. She had promised herself that she would stay entirely available for Carter, that she would be a mother but never again a lover. She was tired of falling in love only to be disappointed, only to suffer and cry. But with Kara, it wasn’t even about that anymore. It was much easier. She had come into her life, she had been herself, and Cat didn’t even see it coming. She didn’t plan it, and she didn’t think about it. It just happened. And it was easy, logical. It was sweet. She had never felt something like this, she had never felt so drawn to someone without it being so natural.  
She was floating when she was with her, floating above her doubt and feelings. And for once in her life, it didn’t bother her not to have both feet on the ground. 

Cat was smiling, because how could she not when she was thinking about Kara? She felt strong arms around her waist and a kiss on her neck. “What’s on your mind?” Kara had said. And Cat knew that she had promised herself that this thing between her and Kara would stay purely physical, never talking about feelings. It was their deal, she had decided it. But once more, like always when it came to Kara, she had decided to break the rules she had dictated. So she had stared at the horizon, squeezing Kara’s hands with her own and softly she had whispered: 

“I am in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have twenty-two of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
